Streaming media players are consumer electronics devices that can connect to streaming media services over the Internet and play media on demand to a connected display or television. Streaming media players come in a variety of forms, including as standalone “set-top” boxes, as “dongles” that attach directly to a television (e.g., an HDMI dongle), as a feature built into “smart” televisions, and as a feature built into components such as optical disc players (e.g., DVD, Blu-Ray) and digital video recorders (DVRs).